New in Town
by Hiro Chiba
Summary: Ryuunosuke Fujinami moves to Nerima in an effort to escape from her father. She enrolls to Furinkan high, and meets Ranma over a fight, and they instantly become friends. But is there more to this friendship than what it seems to be?
1. A New Friend

**New in Town**

-Chiba Hiro

(Disclaimer: A Ranma ½ and Urusei Yatsura crossover. I do not own anything of Rumiko Takahashi's and not for promotion or copy right.)

... ... ...

**Chapter 1: **A New Friend

It was a perfectly normal day in Furinkan, and a black-haired pigtailed boy of about seventeen, accompanied by a short raven-haired girl also the same age, is walking together.

"Ah man, just when I thought school was never gonna start, I hate first days." The pigtailed boy complained.

"Ranma, just be glad that you made it through last semester's final exam, at least you got a passing grade." The short raven-haired girl said.

"But I didn't even get to enjoy the summer." Ranma grumbled.

"That's because all you did was train and go to a festival, that's not much of a summer. If you wanted a longer vacation, you should drop out of high school." The girl teased.

"Very funny, Akane." Ranma said sarcastically.

As they neared the school, another girl joined them. It was a girl about Ranma's age with a long brown ponytail dressed in a male student's attire. "Yo, what's up, Ukyo." Ranma greeted casually as they joined each other at the school's gates.

"Yo yourself, Ranma, so how's your summer like?" Ukyo greeted in the same manner.

"Ah, a bit of the usual. Why?" Ranma answered with a shrug.

"Oh, nothing, same here. But I gotta admit, I made a great profit this summer from just going to the beach and selling Okonomiyaki." Ukyo elaborated.

"That sounded like fun. Too bad I didn't get to go to the beach." Ranma sighed.

A little ways off, the sound of a person beating another one was heard, and Ranma sensed it immediately. *Where's that fight noise coming from? Sounds like someone's in trouble.* Ranma thought, and looked around to see if anyone was fighting, but he saw no one, until a voice is heard, and Ranma rushed toward it.

"Ranma, where are you going in such a hurry?" Akane asked as Ranma dashed toward the source of the sound.

"I gotta check something out, be back in a sec!" Ranma yelled back, and disappeared.

"But school's about to start." Akane mumbled.

"Just let him go. The classes don't start for another twenty minutes, so it should be fine if it were just him." Ukyo said.

... ... ...

Ranma raced toward the fighting sound, and found the source to be behind a nearby vacant parking lot. *Who the hell is doing that?* Ranma thought, and out of nowhere a male student came flying backwards at Ranma, but Ranma caught the student upon impact, and pulled to a stop. Ranma checked his pulse, the student was alright, but he was unconscious. *It's Daisuke!* Ranma thought fiercely as he looked at the bruised student more closely.

"Alright, who's the wise guy picking on he weak like that? Somebody's gonna pay for this!" Ranma shouted out.

"Oh, sorry, but he initiated it." a scratchy-voiced teenager with black hair in male student attire said, and he emerged from the shadows of the vacant lot. Ranma lowered Daisuke down gently, and faced the teen.

"Who are you and why did you do this? Daisuke was my friend, and now..." Ranma began, and shifted to a Kenpo fighting stance.

"Don't worry, I just taught him a lesson in humility that's all." The teen said, and shifted to the same stance. "Oh I see you know Chinese Kenpo, don't you." The teen observed.

Ranma's eyes narrowed, but he let the other teen make the first move. His movements were fast alright, but Ranma could tell that he was of no match for his own skill. The teen launched a left hook to Ranma's side, but Ranma blocked it. He feigned a right uppercut, Ranma anticipated it and stepped back, but the teen seized the opportunity and swung down and trip kicked Ranma's ankle which made him fall backwards, but he caught himself, and did a series of backward somersaults until he landed in a one-legged Kenpo fighting stance.

The teen dashed at Ranma, and attempted to side kick Ranma's face, but Ranma grabbed the teen's ankle, and threw him back. The teen corrected his position, and landed smoothly on the ground in front of Ranma, and they rushed at each other at full-speed. They stopped somewhere in the middle, and they a flurry of punches at each other, eventually they came to a mutual point where both were at equal standing.

Both teens were already sweating and gasping for breath, but the other teen relented. "Ya' know you're pretty good at this, aren't ya'." The teen acknowledged.

"You're not bad yourself, it's the first time someone actually had the sense to trip me, and you're pretty fast too, but I'll admit that there's some flaws to your fighting." Ranma also acknowledged. "Where're you from, kid? I haven't seen you around this town before." Ranma said.

"Oh, I moved into the neighborhood, hope you don't mind my being your neighbor." The other teen said. The teen went up to Ranma and held up his hand in surrender.

"I give up, fighting 'til the end was never my focus point, maybe we could fight again sometime."

"Uh, maybe." Ranma reluctantly agreed. "My name's Ranma Saotome by the way, you don't seem like a bad guy." Ranma introduced himself.

"Nah, I wouldn't think so...I'm the baddest person out there. Anyways, nice to meet ya' Ranma, my name's Ryu..." the teen started to introduce himself when the school's bell rings. "Oh, great, I'm late for school now!" the boy exclaimed.

"Oh, really, so am I." Ranma said cheerfully, and quickly snapped out of himself. "Wait a minute! I am late, sorry I gotta go now, see ya' around!" Ranma shouted, and picked up Daisuke and ran off toward the school.

"This place keeps getting more and more interesting, oh wait, I forgot to tell him my school's in that direction too." The teen said quietly, and took off in the same direction.

... ... ...

The late school bell was ringing, and the gates were almost closing. "Damn it!" he cursed, and leaped over the closing gates with an unconscious Daisuke on his back. Ranma rushed inside the school, and dashed into the infirmary. "Nurse, I got someone who needs help!" Ranma alerted, and caught the school nurse off guard.

"Oh, well, put him over there please. And don't forget to take a late pass when you leave so your tardiness will not be accounted for." The nurse said. Ranma laid Daisuke on one of the beds, and dashed out. "Thanks!" Ranma exclaimed.

... ... ...

Ranma raced around the empty hallway, and went to his homeroom class and slid the door open in a haste, and panted. "Sorry...I'm late!" Ranma panted, and the teen from earlier was standing at front of the classroom, looking weirdly at Ranma.

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" Ranma asked.

"Oh, not really, we're just getting started." The teacher said. "Ranma, please take your seat, and please be sure not to be tardy on the first day again." The teacher relayed, and he took his seat like he was told.

"Ahem, as we were about to do, pleased to meet you all, this will be the first time I will be teaching your homeroom this year and you all know me, I'm Professor Dan, and it appears that you have a new student in the class. Am I correct?" The teacher said. "Now, please introduce yourself to the class, miss." Professor Dan said to the teen quietly.

The teen took a deep breath, and faced the class with an atmosphere of stiffness. "Well, um, nice to meet you. Um, my name's Ryuunosuke Fujinami, and I'll be looking forward to a great year with everyone." Ryuunosuke said stiffly and bowed to the rest of the class.

*Ryuunosuke, huh? So that's the name of the guy I fought with earlier. Hmm, he seems different from when we first met, now he's all stiff and stuff. Almost like a deer caught in the headlights.* Ranma thought as a few girls around him started to make giggles at Ryuunosuke, but Ranma ignored them.

"Anyway, please make her feel welcomed." The teacher said finally. "Now, take your seat behind Mr. Saotome." He gestured, and Ryuunosuke took her seat behind Ranma.

*Wait a minute, did he just say 'miss', and 'her'?* Ranma thought, and turned around in his seat to look more closely at Ryuunosuke. *It's probably nothing.* Ranma shrugged, and turned back around.

... ... ...

At lunchtime, Ranma went up to Ryuunosuke to eat lunch together. "Yo, Ryuunosuke, that is your name, right?" Ranma greeted Ryuunosuke, and she looked up from her bento box.

"Oh, it's you. So we're in the same class together, huh." Ryuunosuke said rhetorically.

"Yeah, so can I join you?" Ranma asked. Ryuunosuke shrugged her shoulders, and simply nodded. Ranma took his seat right across from her, and began eating from his bento box in earnest. There was silence between them, and the tension was light, but Ranma thought of raising it a little. "Um..." Ranma began conversing, but Ryuunosuke intervened.

"If it's because you wanna ask if I'm a girl, then yes, I am one for your information." Ryuunosuke said bluntly. Ranma was dumbstruck.

*Did she already know what I was gonna ask her before I said anything?* Ranma thought the question out. "Uh, that wasn't what I was gonna say." Ranma said.

"Oh, really." Ryuunosuke said unconvinced. "You know a lot a' guys tend to ask the stupidest things to people and often make bad judgments about them. One of them would be asking me whether or not I'm male or female." She said calmly.

"But, you...uh..." Ranma started, but hesitated.

"Go on and ask, I won't be offended, I've heard it a million times." Ryuunosuke dared Ranma.

"Oh, um, here goes. Why are you..." Ranma began to ask, and once again, Ryuunosuke answered. "Simple...I am what I am." Ryuunosuke intervened yet again.

"Yeah, but, why are you dressing exactly like a boy, plus your haircut?" Ranma blurted out and rushed to cover his mouth to keep himself from blurting out anything unnecessary, but Ryuunosuke remained calm.

"It's because...my dad is..." Ryuunosuke began, but could not continue what she was about to say.

"Don't worry about it. You don't have to say anything if you don't wanna say it, I was just curious." Ranma said, and got up from his seat, and turned to leave.

"Um, wait, hold on." Ryuunosuke stopped Ranma.

"What?" Ranma asked. "Um, do you think, uh, we could be buddies?" Ryuunosuke asked kindly. Ranma turned around, and looked at her with honest blue eyes.

*Well, now that I see more closely, I guess she looks more like a girl if you take the male uniform and haircut out.* Ranma thought. "Sure, why not." Ranma said finally.

... ... ...

A/N: I had a lot of time on my hands, and I just thought that I'd make another story. And for those of you who read my previous story, Magic of Fate, it was my first one, and it was a full-blown mistake, no questions asked, and now I'm too lazy to fix it. Now this one, I just came up with out of boredom, so I apologize if you thought it was too short or boring, because I am going to school, and I will get back to you guys shortly with the updates. Bye!


	2. Mixed Feelings

**New in Town**

-Chiba Hiro

(Disclaimer: A Ranma ½ and Urusei Yatsura crossover. I do not own anything of Rumiko Takahashi's and not for promotion or copy right.)

... ... ...

**Chapter 2: **Mixed Feelings

The school bell rings and that signals that it is the end of the school day. In classroom 2-B, everyone rises and says the end of the day pledge.

"Stand everyone!" the representative shouts and stands, and then everyone follows his example. "Bow together!" he shouted out, and everyone bows with him, and everyone says together. "Have a good day, Professor!"

"Oh, you too class!" the teacher bows back to them. "Remember to do your homework, etc, etc. And with that, class is dismissed. Good day!" he bid them good bye for the day, and exited the classroom while everyone started to pack their things and followed after him.

Ranma was one of the last ones to pack his things, and he stood up to go, but saw that Ryuunosuke had not moved to pack at all, but just sat there staring at her desk while twirling a pencil in between her fingers.

Akane went into the classroom to see if Ranma had left, but clearly he had not. "So, Ranma are you coming home with us or not?" Akane asked.

"Nah, you go on ahead, I'll catch up with ya later." Ranma replied, and Akane turned around left him there.

"So, Ryuunosuke, why are you still here?" Ranma asked Ryuunosuke and had not ceased her constant pencil twirling, and continued to stare blankly at her desk, so he tried again. "Ryuunosuke, are you going home or not?" Ranma asked again, but slightly louder.

Ryuunosuke snapped out of it, and looked at Ranma, confused. "Huh, is class over already?" Ryuunosuke asked.

"Whadda ya mean 'is class over'? It's been over for about ten minutes now." Ranma said annoyed. "Were you even paying attention?" Ranma asked.

"Uh, no, I...spaced out, sorta. I am a little tired though." Ryuunosuke said with a weak smile.

"I'm not convinced. Something's telling me that you just wanted to stay here. Am I right?" Ranma pressed the issue further.

"Well, I guess that's true...I, uh, don't really have a place to go back home to." Ryuunosuke admitted.

"What does that mean?" Ranma asked.

"Well, it's a kinda long story." Ryuunosuke said.

"We have all afternoon to talk, why don't we go someplace else? I mean, school would be the last thing on your list of places to stay and chat, right?" Ranma suggested.

"I suppose you're right." Ryuunosuke acknowledged the Anything-Goes martial artist.

... ... ...

At the park, Ranma and Ryuunosuke were sitting next to each other under a large tree and talking. "Okay, start at the beginning. As a friend, I'd like to hear why you came to this town, you dazed off more times than I could count today, and considering that I only met you this morning, something has to be bothering you right now." Ranma reminded her, and Ryuunosuke nodded her head in agreement.

"Alright, first, let me tell you something about my dad. He wasn't always the best parental figure in my life. My mom disappeared when I was very young, so long ago that I couldn't remember her at all." Ryuunosuke began. "Dad basically took it up on his own to raise me to become a great person, but the thing is...in reality, I'm not a great person, in fact, I'm not that person at all." Ryuunosuke paused to see if Ranma was taking it in first, and she could see he was nodding his head in agreement.

"Oh, go on, don't stop because of me." Ranma encouraged for Ryuunosuke to continue on with her story.

"Ahem, okay then...Where was I? Oh yeah! Well, Dad wanted me to become a great man, he says it was mom's request before she left, and he vowed to see if I became the person mom had expected out of me. Dad said she wasn't specific on what Mom meant on 'becoming a great person someday', and he thought that a great person would have to be a man because the truth of it is that men ruled the world, and most of it is true, then he started me on this path."

"He taught me how to be a man, and I started to believe him and look how that turned out to be. He gave me a man's name, which I detest. He dressed me in male clothes, including the boxers, and insisted that I keep my hair short. He turned me away from a life of a woman, but deep down, I know now of the differences between men and women, but I don't know enough to actually act like one."

"When he turned me away from the path of a true woman, I knew I could never go back, and that's how I came to be what I am, a hardcore tomboy, or boy-boy." Ryuunosuke finished describing herself, and looked up at the pigtailed boy. He was nodding, and he had his eyes closed and his face was expressionless. It is as if he knew what she was talking about.

"I know what that must've felt like." Ranma empathized, remembering all the times his dad treated him the same way, only this was as much the girl's problem as it was his own.

"Yeah, my dad was, or is, the same way. He took me away from my mother when I could barely remember her then. He subjected me to a painful life of a wandering martial artist in search of honing our skills in the way of combat. I spent the last fifteen years training relentlessly in the vast world of martial arts. Martial arts is especially hard when it comes down to being on the path to manhood, and I was pretty much left to face the world on my own, when I was only in diapers too! Just remembering all that sickens me! I still can't believe I managed to live through all that and live to tell the tale." Ranma reminisced.

"Even though it was all sufferable, you managed to gain something from all that?" Ryuunosuke asked in bewilderment.

"Yup, but there is one thing that I learned from past experiences, and that is this world is a cruel one, but inside it, there's a whole bunch of amazing things." Ranma quoted. "And, I can say that all of it was worth the trouble of enduring!" Ranma said cheerfully.

"But still...my situation is different. I'm a girl with the challenge of trying to overcome the boundaries of my boy side. How can I learn to get past all that?" Ryuunosuke said glumly.

"Wanna hear my secret?" Ranma asked Ryuunosuke in a whisper. She nodded. "Well about my training journey, I happened to cross this valley in China that held curses in the springs, and I happened to obtain one of them, so my predicament ain't too different than yours." Ranma said.

"Cursed? In what way?" Ryuunosuke asked in confusion.

"It'd be best to show you what I mean, but that story can be saved for another day. Now on to the problem of what prompted you to come to this particular town." Ranma backtracked to the original subject.

"Well, as I said, my dad wanted me to become a great man, and not only was it for mom's sake, it was also for our family business. You see, my dad started the idea that he wanted to own his own business and make money because we were so poor. He started his business small, and it was known as the beachside tea house, or Hamachaya. He got this crazy idea that when he passed away, that I'd be the one to take his place as a man, hence the word man. Now, I'm a girl, I can't be a man, but in his own twisted mind, he wants me to take over as his only 'male' heir." Ryuunosuke said.

"Everyone knows that the beach is known as a place to go to in the summertime, where it mostly attracts people to go to. Our shop gains a sky rocketing amount of customers and profit during the summer, because that's where most people go to when it's hot. But, it's not until after the summer is over is when my dad and I begin to lose our customers and sky high profits, and now we're at the brink of poverty because dad always wastes his money on paying his debts."

"So, I'm assuming that you're not telling me the whole thing, right?" Ranma asked.

"No, I'm not done yet. In fact, last year during the summer, at our previous town, Tomobiki, we lost our shop over a fight." Ryuunosuke continued.

"So, you lost it in a fight?" Ranma asked.

"To put it simply, me and dad were fighting over something stupid again, and then we break the shop into smithereens, then our hopes sky rocket, and as a result, we have to constantly be searching for work in order to get enough insurance money to cover the damages, and we double it when dad decided that he wanted to rebuild the shop, and now he has to work double time."

"What happened to you in your previous town?" Ranma asked.

"He got fired yet again, and that brings us to why I said 'I don't have a home to go back to.'" Ryuunosuke said. "I'm seventeen now, and that means I'm eligible to take care of myself, and that's what I said to the old man, I said 'I don't want any part of this business anymore, I'm moving out now.' I turned to leave him with my bag in hand, and I was surprised to see that he wasn't shocked to hear that."

"He simply said 'the path of a true man lies even further ahead. Life will get complicated in the future, but I know you will accomplish it. You are destined to take over the family business, but before you do, you have to assume greatness, and that is for you to do alone.' After that he said something about having a happy eighteenth birthday, but in reality, it was my seventeenth birthday." Ryuunosuke said.

"Oh, I see. So, where are you staying at now?" Ranma asked.

"That's kinda what I wanna know, I don't have a place to go to, and apartments here are too expensive." Ryuunosuke said regretfully.

Ranma looked up at the sky, and saw that it was about to rain. "Come on, you can go to where I'm staying at. It's not my permanent home either, but my dad's friend was kind enough to let us stay there for a while. I'm sure he won't mind." Ranma suggested.

Ryuunosuke looked uncertainly at the martial artist, and thought for a few moments. *Well, he is offering his hospitality, and it would be rude to refuse a kind offer, so why not try it? On the other hand, it does appear that I would be intruding on Ranma's dad's friend's kindness, and I'd hate to abuse it. Oh, I don't know what to say!* Ryuunosuke pondered all this in her head, and pounded her skull in frustration.

"Well, why don't you stay for a while until we find you a better place to live at so we don't have to constantly breathe down your back? I mean, it wouldn't be forever, right?" Ranma asked cheerfully.

"But, won't I just be abusing your kindness like that, I mean, I'd hate to intrude." Ryuunosuke said uncertainly.

"Sure, you don't have to hold back on our account, feel free to come by and stay with us if you want. If you decide on what to do about living arrangements, just call on me and I'll help you the best I can!" Ranma stated.

Ranma turned to leave, and started running off, but Ryuunosuke yelled to him: "Wait, hold on! Wait for me!" Ryuunosuke shouted out, but thunder started rolling and rain poured on them really hard. In the distance, Ryuunosuke could see that Ranma shrunk in size, and his hair changed color also.

"What was that?" Ryuunosuke asked to no one in particular and began following after Ranma's changed figure. "Wait, hold on!" Ryuunosuke called to the martial artist, but received no reply, but kept on running down the street toward an old Japanese house/dojo.

Ranma disappeared inside the doors, and Ryuunosuke stared at the large dojo/house. "Wow, it's huge! I bet it could house three families. Oh well..." Ryuunosuke said to herself, and turned to leave from her spot just when the door slid open, and a redheaded pigtailed girl pulled her by the wrist unexpectedly and led her hurriedly inside the house.

... ... ...

A/N: Well, this chapter came out sooner than expected, so I hoped you guys enjoyed it at least. Review, comment, or rate this chapter, whatever, I don't care as long as you took the time to read it. My plans for the future chapters are going to include Ryoga Hibiki and Kuno (maybe). Thanks!


	3. Uneasiness

**New in Town**

-Chiba Hiro

(Disclaimer: A Ranma ½ and Urusei Yatsura crossover. I do not own anything of Rumiko Takahashi's and not for promotion or copy right.)

... ... ...

**Chapter 3: **Uneasiness

Ryuunosuke stood outside in the cold and the rain, staring at the huge house/dojo in bewilderment. "So, this is where he lives? I'm surprised that it's bigger than I expected." Ryuunosuke commented, and took one last stare at the house, and was prepared to turn around. **"Ah choo!" **Ryuunosuke sneezed, and turned to go, but could not decide where to go next.

Suddenly, the door slid open, and a redheaded pigtailed girl seized her by the wrist and hurriedly led her inside the house. Ryuunosuke did not argue, but allowed the new girl to pull her inside. *It's as if she knows who I am.* Ryuunosuke thought.

The door shut behind them, and the redheaded girl let go of Ryuunosuke's wrist. Ryuunosuke was puzzled for a moment, and began pondering on all she had done on her first day in Nerima. First, she met a new guy, she became friends with him, she told him everything about herself, and now she was led inside a house of some strange girl whom she had not known the identity yet.

*I could've sworn that this girl...* Ryuunosuke began thinking, and thought back to the park when it started raining. She stood there, and watched the black haired pigtailed boy leave when it started raining. In the distance, she could see, he had shrunk in size and changed hair color. *Wait, I think I remember that his hair had turned fire engine red, and he had changed in stature, so if I put two and two together, maybe this is...no, I gotta keep it simple, it can't be!* Ryuunosuke thought.

"Won't anybody get suspicious? I mean, you brought a strange person like me with you to your house. Isn't that...unnatural?" Ryuunosuke asked uncertainly.

"Do you always think like that? If you keep thinking like that, then in the future no one will be willing to help you with that kind of resentment. I said it was fine. You don't have to go, besides, the rain sounds heavier out there, you might catch a cold or something." Ranma said.

"Is it safe? What about your family? What would they think?" Ryuunosuke asked.

"Who cares what they think, at least I'm being nice and letting you stay since you obviously said that you didn't have a place to go back to, right?" Ranma stated. "They'll understand, after all, lending a hand to someone in need is the honor code of the Anything-Goes School of Martial Arts. Now, about that bath..." Ranma reminded her, but let the unfinished sentence spell out its meaning in front of her.

"Oh right." Ryuunosuke said, and placed her bag down and got her things with her. "Um, do you have a spare towel and some shampoo?" Ryuunosuke asked, realizing that she forgot to take the rest of her things with her.

"Sure, but follow me first." Ranma directed her.

... ... ...

"Now, right way is to turn the water on hot, the other way is to turn it on cold. Got it?" Ranma instructed on how to change the bath's temperature. "I suggest using the dryer if you wanna dry your clothes, alright? If you need anything, I'll be waiting on patrol outside." Ranma said and left her to change and take a bath.

... ... ...

Ryuunosuke stepped out of the bathtub to go dry up, and change. She exited the bathroom and found the familiar pigtailed boy with a tea kettle on the floor next to him, standing above a clearly steamy, wet, spot. "What happened? Why are you wet?" Ryuunosuke asked him.

"Ah, I'll explain it all later, now I gotta go change." Ranma said, and ran across the hall, leaving a dripping mass of water behind, to a room at the corner. *Hmm, that must be his room.* She thought.

A moment later, the pigtailed boy emerged from the room with a completely different set of clothes on. "Yo, come with me, I gotta introduce you to everybody." Ranma said and led the way downstairs to the living room where everyone in the family was waiting for dinner to be ready, and sat watching TV. "Wait right here until I say it's alright." He whispered to her, and entered the room, but no one noticed him.

"Um..." Ranma started, and immediately caught their attention, especially Akane's annoyed one.

"Ranma! Why are you late in coming home? We were all worried sick about you! Where in the world did you trail off to before school, and afterwards? You've been acting strangely all day today! First, you run off before school starts, then I hear you were late to class, you didn't eat lunch with us, then you tell me to go on home because you'll catch up to me later, and now you've caught up, but you're late by about three hours! What in the world is going on with you today?" Akane demanded, and everyone turned to listen to this heated lecture from Akane.

"I don't need a lecture from you, if anyone was really worried and concerned about me then they would flail their arms up and run around in circles like a bunch of happy school kids, and then they'd rush at me with hugs and all that." Ranma said coldly.

"You're missing the point Ranma. What is the reason you've been acting like this all day?" Akane asked with a heavy tone of concern in her voice.

Ranma looked from her to everyone else in the room. "Uh, well..." Ranma began, but Ryuunosuke broke the tension, and emerged from the shadows and stood beside Ranma.

"It's because of me." She admitted, and everyone stared at her with strange looks.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry that everyone got worried for me, but I wanted to make it a surprise to everyone, and this is really one of the greater days that I had ever since I arrived in Nerima." Ranma admitted.

"It's my fault as well, I went along with this plan of surprising everyone. It turns out that we didn't expect this to come out so angrily." Ryuunosuke contributed, and they hung their heads low.

Now that everyone thought about it, they look alike in every possible way, except one of them did not have

Ranma's pigtail, or fashion style.

"Ranma, who is this?" a middle-aged gentleman with long black hair and mustache spoke up from behind his newspaper.

"Tell us, boy, who is this person?" another middle-aged gentleman spoke up, but he had round glasses and a light blue bandana on his head.

"Um, my name is Ryuunosuke Fujinami." Ryuunosuke introduced herself to the family and bowed to them. "I just met Ranma today personally, but it feels like we've known each other for a lot longer than just one day. I hope it's not too harsh that I come unannounced. I mean, I'll leave if you want." Ryuunosuke humbled herself.

"Oh, don't be modest on our account. It is raining awfully hard out there, and we wouldn't want you to catch a cold because of us. Please stay if you want. We'd be happy to share space with you." A young woman with long brown hair spoke up as she entered the room with a ladle in her hand.

"Well, now that everyone introduces themselves, I guess I'll go next." Akane volunteered. "My name is Akane Tendo. It's a pleasure to meet you." Akane said with a little hint of formality in her voice. "Since no one else wants to volunteer themselves, I'll introduce them for you. This is Nabiki Tendo, my older sister, and that is Kasumi Tendo, she is my elder sister." Akane introduced them one by one.

"This is my dad, Soun Tendo." Akane introduced him to which he responded with a 'hi.' "That man over there is Ranma's dad, he's..." Akane began but the man finished for her.

"Allow me to introduce myself! I am Genma Saotome, father of Ranma, and instructor of the Saotome branch of the Anything-Goes School of Martial Arts. I am pleased to make your acquaintance." Genma elaborated on his introduction, and sent a formal bow to Ryuunosuke while everyone sweat dropped.

"A little much on the intro, dad?" Ranma asked embarrassed.

"I thought it would make a change, after all this young lad is your friend, right? So it is only natural that I introduce myself this way." Genma said with a hint of arrogance in his voice.

"You arrogant bastard." Ranma cursed under his breath, and curled his hand into a fist, but before he could do anything, Ryuunosuke launched straightforward punch to the face at Genma, and broke his glasses at the same time.

"I hate this more than anything." Ryuunosuke said through clenched teeth. "This was a problem with people everywhere I go...but, I'm getting sick and tired of people labeling me with male titles!" Ryuunosuke shouted out in fury.

"What did I say wrong? Was it the intro that infuriated you, or..." Genma asked in cowardice.

"No, it's not the intro, it's what you said afterwards!" Ryuunosuke snapped.

Before she could do anything, Ranma grabbed her arm, and stopped her from going all out. "I think what she's trying to say is that she hates it when people call her a male. It's simple as that. Am I right?" Ranma said with an all knowing air of wisdom.

"Yeah." Ryuunosuke said in a defeated tone. *I shamed myself in front of Ranma's family, and after seeing that, maybe they won't accept me because of my violence problem.* Ryuunosuke thought sadly.

"Wait, did you say that Ryuunosuke is a 'she'?" Akane asked in confusion. "Because clearly Ryuunosuke looks sort of...different for a girl." Akane chose her words carefully.

"If you want proof, I'll show you." Ryuunosuke said, and went up to Akane. She took Akane's hand, and let her touch Ryuunosuke's chest.

There was a moment of silence, and afterwards, there was awkwardness. *Woah, so she's really telling the truth after all!* Akane thought.

"Um, are you done yet? 'Cause I think that should be enough for one night." Ryuunosuke said, and Akane quickly released her hand from Ryuunosuke's chest.

"Oh, sorry, my mind was somewhere else for a moment there. Ha, ha, ha, I think dinner should be ready, huh, Kasumi?" Akane quickly changed the atmosphere to which Kasumi answered cheerfully to it.

"Oh yes. I forgot to tell you that dinner was almost ready. I'll be right back." Kasumi said.

"Oh, uh, Kasumi, was it? Can I, uh, help you with that?" Ryuunosuke volunteered, but Kasumi shook her head.

"You needn't do that, after all, you're our honored guest today." Kasumi answered cheerfully.

"Oh, but, I insist on it." Ryuunosuke pressed on, and Kasumi nodded.

"Alright, you win. Follow me." Kasumi said, and Ryuunosuke followed her to the kitchen.

Ranma sat still for a moment, then looked up from his feet. "Oh, uh, Kasumi, can I help with it too?" Ranma exclaimed, and followed in after them.

Inside the kitchen, Kasumi emptied the steaming pot of its food contents onto a bowl while Ranma and Ryuunosuke got all the place settings ready.

... ... ...

"Thanks for the food!" they shouted out in unison and began taking portions onto their plate. Ryuunosuke just stood by and waited for her turn to eat as well. Ranma quickly noticed this and looked down at his half-filled plate, and sighed. *Oh well.*

Ranma dumped the food off his bowl onto hers, to which she was confused as to why he did that. "Um, I can get the food myself, thank you." Ryuunosuke humbled herself, but Ranma shook his head.

"There's no need t' thank me. After all, if you went last, you wouldn't get most of the good stuff, am I right?" Ranma sounded sure, and began refilling his bowl.

Ryuunosuke began blushing, and stared at her bowl. It consisted of rice, pieces of meat and fish, plus a savory broth to go with it. She took up her chopsticks and ate like everyone else. "Wow, it really is good." Ryuunosuke sounded surprised.

"Of course, why wouldn't it be?" Ranma asked.

"Back when I still had my dad with me, he never cooked this good, and certainly never had enough to go around. When it came down to the last piece of fish or meat, we'd often fight over it, but he'd surely win through trickery. I could never get over his tricks. They say he has at least over ten thousand tricks up his sleeve, and I still believe it. It's hard to believe that this one family has enough for everyone though." Ryuunosuke said.

"Believe me, Kasumi always does this to make sure everyone has their filling of food, and there can never be too much because me and Pops here always finish it." Ranma said, and gestured to his father to which he was stuffing his face with the food.

"Wow, you and I are a lot alike you know that. I could tell that when we first met each other, I thought you came up as a self-righteous freak. Now I know that we have a lot more in common than our looks." Ryuunosuke said, and came up a little closer so no one except Ranma could hear clearly enough. "Between you and me, I think our dads are a lot alike too, I mean look at him. He's practically my dad's twin in every way."

"I suppose that means that you and I could be twins as well." Ranma said.

"Yeah, it's so weird. How tall are you? I'm just curious." Ryuunosuke asked.

"Um, five-foot-six. Why?" Ranma answered her.

"Oh really, so am I." Ryuunosuke said.

"Wait a minute, you're not the same height as me, are you?" Ranma asked.

"Let's see it then." Ryuunosuke challenged him, and they both stood up straight.

Ranma pressed a hand to the top of his head, and measured the difference in their height. "Wow, we really are the same height!" Ranma exclaimed, and everyone looked up from their bowls and saw that the two of them were measuring themselves.

"Are you two quite finished?" Akane asked, and they both nodded at the same time and sat down to eat some more.

... ... ...

"Man I'm stuffed!" Ranma exclaimed as he and Ryuunosuke walked upstairs together.

"Same here, man! I haven't eaten like that in a long time!" Ryuunosuke rejoiced, and they held their stomachs. Ranma let out an enormous belch, but he did not rush to cover it up. Ryuunosuke also belched, but slightly louder and more extended.

"Wow that sounded awesome, Ryuunosuke!" Ranma praised, but Ryuunosuke shrugged her shoulders.

"It comes with constant practice." Ryuunosuke boasted, and they both started laughing together. "Anyway, where do you plan to sleep tonight?" Ryuunosuke asked.

"Well, let me check." Ranma said, and he led the way to the room he and his dad shared. "This is the room me and my Pop are staying at. It looks like it could use more people, this room used to be a guest room." Ranma said as they viewed the empty room.

"Wow, there's nothing in here. It's all empty." Ryuunosuke commented.

"I haven't even brought out the futons yet." Ranma said and set to unwrapping the futons from the closet and setting them out on the floor. Here we go, and that's how it's done." Ranma said as he laid the blankets over the futons.

"Now, let's see...where do you wanna sleep?" Ranma asked.

"I dunno. Whatever's available, I guess." Ryuunosuke said, unsure.

"You haven't got a problem with sleeping in here, right? After all, nothing's gonna happen overnight." Ranma said.

"Well, now that you know I'm a girl, don't you find it a bit weird that I'm gonna have to share a room here?" Ryuunosuke said.

"Oh, well, will it help if we're both on the same playing field, huh?" Ranma asked.

"Whadda ya mean?" Ryuunosuke asked.

"I mean, would it help if you slept with a girl better?" Ranma elaborated.

"But who'll I have to share with?" Ryuunosuke asked.

"I was kinda hoping that you wouldn't ask for something like that, but if it makes you feel any better, I'll adjust to you." Ranma said.

"By the way, what happened to that redheaded pigtailed girl? I thought she was here?" Ryuunosuke asked, and wondered about seeing Ranma's girl half.

"Oh, about that...please don't tell anyone else about this, but I know about her." Ranma said, and took out a plastic water bottle, then poured the cold liquid on himself.

Ryuunosuke stared in shock, then as the transformation occurred, Ranma shrunk in size, maybe four or five inches, and his hair changed from black to red. His chest expanded and it appeared to have grown breasts. Ranma's arms thinned out and his figure changed from his masculine self to a feminine curved form.

Ryuunosuke blinked rapidly for a few seconds, and blushed at the sight of Ranma's new transformation. "Uh, what is this? Who are you?" Ryuunosuke asked.

"I'm Ranma, the same Ranma that you know." The redhead answered.

"How did you do that?" Ryuunosuke asked.

"It's a long story." She said. "I'm sure you don't wanna hear about it this late in the night."

"The way I see it, I think we have time to hear about it." Ryuunosuke said, then folded her arms across her chest.

... ... ...

A/N: Here's another chapter ready to go! Please review, or rate it. I don't care which one. For my next chapter, I plan on putting Ryoga in here so if you have any suggestions on any other Ranma ½ character you'd like to read about that has any interactions with Ryuunosuke in the next few chapters, then I'm open to suggestions. My goal is to make at least eight chapters for this story, but if it looks interesting, I may even go beyond that, but I'm shooting for at least eight, tell me what you think.


	4. Ryuunosuke and Ryoga: First Meeting

**New in Town**

-Chiba Hiro

(Disclaimer: A Ranma ½ and Urusei Yatsura crossover. I do not own anything of Rumiko Takahashi's and not for promotion or copy right.)

... ... ...

**Chapter 4: **Ryuunosuke and Ryoga: First Meeting

"Okay, let's hear your story now. You heard my story, now it's your turn to explain this to me." Ryuunosuke said, and folded her arms across her chest that signifies that she was not going to bed without hearing Ranma's explanation first.

"Alright...you initiated it. But don't blame me if you find it hard to believe." The redheaded girl said, and thought about where to start first. "Ahem, well, it's a long story. Well, do you remember me telling you about a curse that I obtained in China? Well, this is it. You see it all started about three years ago." Ranma began her story.

"I told you how my dad is about as stubborn and weird as yours is, so this was one of the times where his hair brained ideas caused us to go to hell and come back. I was in Junior High at the time. My dad got this idea about traveling to China and going to a secret training ground in the Qinghai Province. It was called Jusenkyo, or land of the cursed springs."

"My dad was, and still is, the cheapest person out there, so instead of buying airplane tickets, we took the most challenging way to get there, that was by way of swimming." Ranma paused to see if Ryuunosuke believed her so far, and Ryuunosuke just blinked.

"Go on." She said.

"Anyway, it took about two years to get from here to China on foot, or in this case, flippers. It was a hard course we took, and since we had the endurance of high-level athletes, we kept going. By the time we got to China's shores, we stopped by there in order to rest ourselves before we travel to Jusenkyo."

"On the way to Jusenkyo, we happened to meet a kind, old tour guide. We followed him up to the mountains of the Qinghai Province. Once we got there..." Ranma said, and everything faded to a flashback.

**Flashback-**

"Here sirs, we come to infamous training ground called Jusenkyo." The tour guide said, and Ranma and his father paused to take off their traveling packs and joined the tour guide.

"Would you look at that, Ranma. This is supposedly one of the greatest training grounds on Earth. Feast your eyes on the land. Don't you find it amazing?" Genma asked his son.

"Are ya just gonna stare at the landscape all day, or are we gonna get some training done?" Ranma challenged his father, and the two headed into a glaring contest.

"Well, this is the training we asked for, now let's go!" Genma shouted, and they raced off to the nearest spring.

"Follow me, boy! This training will teach you how to hone your mid-air combat skills. It is important that you don't go easy on me for my sake, Ranma. Now on to it!" Genma exclaimed and leaped up onto a bamboo pole sticking at least twelve meters from the spring.

"You don't gotta tell me twice in a row!" Ranma boasted and joined his father up on the poles and stood directly opposite of Genma, balancing on one foot to do so.

"Wait, sirs! That too dangerous! Get down or you will be cursed!" the tour guide shouted at them, but they did not appear to be listening.

"On three boy, we strike hard and fast. One...two...three!" Genma shouted and they leapt off their poles to do combat in mid-air.

Ranma dodged a few rapid punches from Genma, and followed up with a kick to the head and sent Genma into the spring below them. Ranma landed on a nearby bamboo pole and stared down at the spring where Genma had fallen into triumphantly.

"What's wrong, Pops? You done already? I ain't even warmed up yet!" Ranma boasted, and looked at the tour guide with triumph.

The tour guide ran to the spring in which the bandana clad man had landed in, and started panicking. "Oh no! That man fall in Spring of Drowned Panda! A story in which an unfortunate panda had suffered a cruel fate and drowned here over two thousand year ago! Such waste of panda!" the tour guide squealed, but Ranma did not appear to be listening to him, instead, out of the spring, a giant panda emerged from it and landed on a pole in front of Ranma.

"Woah, what the hell is that thing? Where's my Pop!" Ranma shouted, but before the tour guide could answer, the panda struck at Ranma angrily and sent Ranma into the spring on the far right.

The tour guide rushed to the spring where he landed in, and knelt beside it. A girl with bright, fire engine red hair in a pigtail rose from the spring.

"Oh, that not so bad! You land in least cursed of all, the Spring of Drowned Girl, now whoever land in this one here gain body of red haired girl! Now you girl!" the tour guide piped up and muttered something in Mandarin (Chinese).

**-End of Flashback**

"...And that's the whole story." Ranma said and shook her head at the memory of it.

Ryuunosuke stood and stared at the redhead in bewilderment, or utter awe. "Wow, if a spring with that kind of power were to turn me into a cute girl like that, I'd give anything for that." Ryuunosuke said.

"Well, now that you've heard my story, you're gonna think I'm some kind of pervert, or weirdo, huh?" Ranma asked, and hung her head low, but Ryuunosuke went up to her and gave her a pat on the back.

"Don't worry about it, your secret is safe with me. So, how do you change back?" Ryuunosuke asked.

"Well, whenever I come in contact with hot, or warm, water, I change back to my original form, but when it's the opposite, I change into...this." Ranma said with a heavy emphasis on the word 'this.'

Ryuunosuke yawned and stretched her arms out. "Man, I'm tired now." Ryuunosuke admitted.

"Well, why don't you come in and take this room? I mean, I don't have a problem with sleeping out in the living room or something. If that's what you want." Ranma said, and gathered her things in her hand.

"You don't have to." Ryuunosuke said, but someone else entered their conversation.

"Ryuunosuke, perhaps you should share a room in here with Ranma. After all, we don't have much spare rooms here, other than Master Happosai's room. But we all know he can get kind of angry if we were take his room out." Soun said, entering the room where the two friends were.

"If it helps things, maybe you should have Saotome here with you so no funny business happens." Soun said, and Genma entered with him.

"Yup, I'm here so you two can learn to be controlled." Genma said enthusiastically.

"But we are controlled." They said at the exact same time.

"I don't know." Genma said and pondered this in his head. "Now, maybe you two could even out the playing field." He muttered.

"Guys, I'm tired anyway, so it doesn't matter where I sleep tonight, ya know." Ryuunosuke said, putting an end to the dispute between them.

"So be it. You can stay here with Ranma, and Genma if you want." Soun said, and walked out of the room.

The lights turned off, and Ranma, Genma, and Ryuunosuke went to bed. Ranma (still in his girl form) slept close to Ryuunosuke, and Genma lay near the door and slept without his futon, because Ryuunosuke was occupying it.

... ... ...

The next morning, Ranma, Akane, and Ryuunosuke walked together to school again. Ranma was not on the fence this time, but walked beside Ryuunosuke while Akane stayed at least five paces behind them, watching them.

*It's like Ranma hasn't been paying attention to me anymore. Now that Ryuunosuke is with him, they're practically together all the time. I mean, it's not that I want him to spend less time with Ryuunosuke, but something about all this just doesn't sit right with me. For starters, Ranma and Ryuunosuke shared a room together, but I didn't mind it because Ranma was in his girl form at the time and Mr. Saotome was with them, but still...it doesn't seem natural, and look at them, they're practically twins!* Akane thought fiercely, and absentmindedly punched in a pole right next her, only to have it rebound and bruise her knuckles. "Ow!"

Ranma and Ryuunosuke heard the shout from behind them, and turned around to help Akane, but she brushed them off, saying it was only a scratch and she did not want them to be worried about her. *Their friendship is more important than I am now, and it wouldn't be right to get angry at Ranma right now, and he hasn't had a true friend in a long time.* Akane thought.

About halfway to the high school, they were accompanied by Ukyo, and she was in a girl's uniform this time.

"Hi Ukyo! So, why'd you decide to change styles today? I mean, you alternate between your girl and guy clothes. That seems sorta strange. I dunno, it's your decision, ah, never mind." Ranma said, and walked past Ukyo with Ryuunosuke next to him.

"What's up with him today?" Ukyo asked, and Akane pretended not to know.

"Um, I don't know, maybe it's that time of day for him, yeah." Akane said unenthusiastically.

"You're hiding something from me, and I know that there's something wrong with him. And who's that boy Ranma's hanging closely with today?" Ukyo asked.

"Well, it's not only today, it was yesterday too." Akane blurted that out, and the last thing Ukyo heard was 'yesterday too.'

"Wait a minute! Yesterday also? Why wasn't I told of this? And here I thought that Ranma was deliberately avoiding me yesterday! I mean during lunch, he didn't even stop by my classroom and ask me if he wants to eat lunch together, which really ticks me off!" Ukyo shouted, and Akane tried to calm her down, but all she could do to respond was say 'that traitor!' over and over again. It was pointless, and Akane and Ukyo walked the rest of the way with only their own thoughts.

... ... ...

Meanwhile, about a quarter of a mile away, a boy with a yellow and black striped bandana was walking in complete circles and cursing himself for a stupid map that he was reading, but the map was backwards, and he did not even realize that.

"Damn it! I can't make heads or tails out of this stupid map! I've been walking in a circle all week and so far I'm not even close to the beach!" he shouted out and people passing by gave him strange looks and hurried off, but he did not know that.

"Um, excuse me, sir? Can you tell me how far I am from the Eastern Ocean?" he asked, and the man that he apprehended from one of the crowds had told him that he was not anywhere close to the Ocean, but he was in the Nerima district of Tokyo.

"What the? I'm still in Tokyo, and I didn't realize it!" he yelled out and let go of the man and started throwing fits of rage. "Damn it all! Why must I have such a lame sense of direction?"

He started walking aimlessly, and had his hands to his head in frustration, but before he knew it, he walked up to the gates of Furinkan High. Then a voice called out to him, and it was Ranma.

"Yo, Ryoga! We haven't seen you in a while!" Ranma greeted him, and Ryoga let his arms fall to his sides as Akane, Ukyo, and Ryuunosuke approached him.

It took him a second to realize that he wandered toward Furinkan, and he did not even realize it. After realizing that, Ryoga's eyes narrowed at the sight of Ranma.

Ranma's upbeat attitude changed when Ryoga's fierce stare turned into a glare of hatred for this person. "Uh, are you okay, Ryoga?" Ranma asked innocently, but the boy threw his arms in the air and Ryoga charged at Ranma with the fierceness of a bull.

"Ranma, prepare to die!" Ryoga yelled out his trademark battle cry and wildly punched at Ranma, but Ranma leaped into the air and kicked Ryoga in the back. Ryoga stumbled forward and landed on top of Ryuunosuke. Ryuunosuke was shocked for a moment, but let that pass and pushed Ryoga off of her with a strength equal to that of Ranma's caliber.

Ryuunosuke leapt to her feet and shifted to a fighting stance. "You wanna fight, bastard? How dare you do that!" Ryuunosuke shouted and tightened her fists closer.

Ryoga got up and wobbled around, and saw stars around his head. "Uh...what the? Since when did Ranma get a haircut?" was all Ryoga could say in his dazed state, and Ryuunosuke and Ranma kicked him at the same time, Ryuunosuke kicked him in the front, while Ranma kicked him in the back.

Ryoga snapped out of it, and looked both ways, confused. "Wait, there are two of Ranma now?" Ryoga shouted out, and looked to the pigtailed martial artist to the tomboy, or boy-boy.

"I'm Ranma, jackass!" Ranma shouted out from behind him, and Ryoga looked at him strangely.

"Well, if you're Ranma, then who's this guy?" Ryoga asked, and Ryuunosuke threw into a fit of rage and punched Ryoga in the gut as hard as she could.

"I'm a girl, damn it!" Ryuunosuke shouted, and both Ryoga and Ukyo were confused.

"What?" they shouted out at the same time, and looked at each other with weird looks.

... ... ...

A/N: Well, here's another edition to the story, and I hoped you guys enjoy it. Don't forget to rate and review it! Share this with a friend, or whatnot. Let me know what you think. Bye for now!


	5. Gathering Together

**New in Town**

-Chiba Hiro

(Disclaimer: A Ranma ½ and Urusei Yatsura crossover. I do not own anything of Rumiko Takahashi's and not for promotion or copy right.)

... ... ...

**Chapter 5: **Gathering Together

Ryoga backed off from the scary tomboy in front of him as Ryuunosuke's anger shot up in a blazing aura. Ryoga was not one to back off so easily from a fight when it was initiated, but in this case, Ryoga was scared out of his wits as Ryuunosuke drew closer to Ryoga with intense eyes fixed on Ryoga, or through him as it seemed.

"Now let's not be too hasty alright! I just made a mistake, that's all!" Ryoga defended himself against her. "Come on, Ranma back me up here!" Ryoga shouted, but Ranma folded his arms and stood his ground.

"Hmm, I don't think so, Ryoga." Ranma replied, and let a grin set on his face and stepped back.

"I thought you were oh so strong, Ryoga, where'd that strength of yours go, huh? Did you lose it too!" Ranma taunted him, and Ryoga finally snapped.

"That's it, Saotome! You are dead beyond dead! HA!" Ryoga shouted and charged at Ranma, forgetting about Ryuunosuke all together, which made her very irritated to be ignored.

"Ignore me, will ya!" Ryuunosuke shouted and started after Ryoga, but the school's bell interrupted them, and they stopped dead in their tracks.

"Ranma, Ryuunosuke, the school!" Akane shouted, and both of them ran off toward the school, stomping Ryoga into the road.

An infuriated Ryoga exploded out of his wits and lost all of his common sense and obliterated the ground beneath him. "Damn you to hell, Ranma!" Ryoga cursed and got into a fit of rage and mumbled nonsense about 'Ranma going to hell!" and other things.

... ... ...

At lunchtime, Ranma was walking down the hall to get his lunch and get away with not eating Akane's cooking again. A voice broke through the chatter-filled hallway and a tall teenager with brown hair dressed in a hakama and wielded a wooden sword, charged at Ranma, blurting out nonsense of 'Ranma stealing his precious vixens!'

"Ranma Saotome, how dare you ignore me of all people! I will take you today!" he shouted and filled the hall with his evil-sounding laughs.

Ranma turned halfway around and appeared to show little interest of facing this teen. "Oh, Kuno, where've you been all this time? I almost missed you!" Ranma shouted and rammed a foot into Kuno's face.

Ranma took his foot off Kuno's face and turned to leave him. "I'm getting tired of all this, and you know you'll never be able to beat me, so why bother now?" Ranma said more to himself than Kuno.

"It is simple, to defeat you and rescue the fair maidens which you hold prisoner!" Kuno shouted out, and that infuriated Ranma.

"How many times do I have to tell you! I...am...holding...no one prisoner!" Ranma shouted out and beat the lights out of Kuno. Ranma walked away from Kuno and managed a grin. "Hmm, now you got my hands dirty. It makes me wonder if you're just a guy or just trash that needs 'taking care of.' Great, now I lost my appetite, thanks to you." Ranma said hostilely.

Ranma walked away from Kuno and left him for dead.

... ... ...

Ranma and Ryuunosuke walked home from school together again and they decided to eat at Nekohanten, the Cat Cafe. "So, Ryuunosuke, how do you like town so far?" Ranma asked.

"I was wondering, two people attempted to attack you today, what was that all about?" Ryuunosuke asked.

"Well, when I first arrived in Nerima, I quickly gained a bunch of fiancées and rivals too. It got sort of to the point where I was the monkey and they were the players who attempted to steal the monkey away from the others. It's sorta like a game of cat and dog, I'm the cat and they're the dogs. You get where I'm coming from?" Ranma explained and Ryuunosuke nodded.

"I think I get it now." Ryuunosuke said.

Ranma and Ryuunosuke walked up to the door of the Nekohanten and opened its screen door. "Hello? Table for two please!" Ranma shouted out, and a Chinese girl with lavender blue hair came out of the kitchen to guide them.

"Hello, Ranma! This way please!" the blue-haired girl exclaimed and sat them down at the counter.

"Yo Shampoo! It's been a while, hasn't it?" Ranma acknowledged the Chinese girl, and the girl names Shampoo giggled.

"So, who's this? New friend? Or enemy?" Shampoo asked innocently, eyeing Ryuunosuke very peculiarly.

"Uh, why'd she say that?" Ryuunosuke whispered into Ranma's ear, and Ranma shrugged.

"A new friend of course, why?" Ranma answered.

"Airen no have many of friend! I only know enemy!" Shampoo exclaimed in her heavy Chinese accent.

"What does 'Airen' mean?" Ryuunosuke asked Ranma, assuming he knows.

"I dunno, maybe a pet nickname, I'm not too sure." Ranma answered back.

A gleaming butter knife came at Ranma from behind Shampoo to which Ranma heard coming and moved his head away.

"Alright Mousse, you can come out now!" Ranma shouted.

"Who's Mousse?" Ryuunosuke asked.

"Another one of my rivals." Ranma said.

A long haired Chinese boy with round glasses appeared almost out of nowhere and glared through the opaque glasses he had on at Ranma. "Don't get too familiar with my Shampoo in our restaurant ever again, Ranma! This is my territory now!" the boy with glasses shouted out.

"Oh and what're you gonna do about it, Mousse? Your petty little weapons can't slice me in half and you know that!" Ranma challenged and glared back at Mousse.

"Well we won't know that unless I try, okay! I haven't even begun to use my full power on you! I only used thirty percent of my real strength on you!" Mousse lied.

"Oh really? Then why didn't you use your full power from the start, huh? If you really hated me that much, you would've killed me by now. Or are you just bluffing?" Ranma challenged again and bore even deeper at Mousse's core.

"That's it, no more holding back! I'm gonna destroy you for good!" Mousse declared through gritted teeth.

Ranma eyed a bucket at the corner of the room and focused half his attention on it. "Oh, really, then try it! I dare you!" Ranma initiated and Mousse fired an arsenal of projectile throwing weapons.

"Stand back." Ranma said to Ryuunosuke and blocked all of the weapons that came their way.

Ranma leapt up and kicked the bucket into his hands.

Mousse did not notice that Ranma had a bucket that was almost filled with water and attempted to take Ranma on. "You're mine now!" Mousse declared and fired a shuriken, or ninja star, at Ranma, but Ranma jumped out of the way and poured the contents of the bucket over Mousse's head.

In a moment, Mousse shrank and he had transformed into a duck when he was splashed with the water. "Quack!" Mousse, the duck, had given a defeated 'quack' before flying off to find hot water.

"Ha, that was too easy." Ranma said and sat down at the table again. "We'll have the ramen specials, please." Ranma ordered calmly and sat back in the chair as Shampoo got the order ready.

"Wow that was fast." Ryuunosuke complemented.

"Well, it happens pretty much everyday and it does get to the point where getting rid of the rival in under three minutes is normal for me." Ranma tried to sound as bored as possible and let a drawn out yawn slip out of his mouth.

... ... ...

Later that night, all of Ranma's rivals had gathered together in an alleyway just outside of Furinkan high school. Ryoga managed to stay near Furinkan in case Ranma came back and they planned a secret meeting in which they could deploy a plan of action that could defeat Ranma once and for all.

"I'm getting sick and tired of Ranma always getting the better of us! And who does he think he is?" Mousse shouted angrily and everyone else agreed with him.

"I say we get him to come to us and we trap him, then we kill him, and finally...I take the pigtailed girl right from under his nose!" Kuno devised the plan and laughed maniacally. Sweat drops.

"That won't work! Ranma's not the type to chase after us after we do something to him." Ryoga objected to Kuno's plan. "He'll just get us right on the spot."

"That's true, he won't come to us just like that, there has to be some way to lure him and take something very precious to him, and I mean 'very precious.'" Mousse added.

"Then what do we do?" they asked each other and hung their heads low. "hmm." They hummed as they thought of different things.

"I know." Said a new voice and they turned to the speaker, and it was none other than the ninja Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" they exclaimed together in unison as he came up to them in the quietest form of stealth he could muster.

"I say we all gather everyone that hates Ranma and we gang up on him, then we defeat him in a big battle royal!" Sasuke suggested.

They imagined that happening to their rival/enemy, and nodded their approval.

"I agree with it." Mousse said.

"But where do we get enough people that hate Ranma so badly in such a small amount of time?" Kuno asked.

"If you ask me, most likely they'll be more afraid of him rather than hate him." Ryoga put in.

"The school is a good place to start." Sasuke suggested again and they agreed first hand.

"Yeah, the school has a whole bunch of people that hate his guts more than anything!" Ryoga shouted out.

"There's that cretin of a Principal who claims to be my father, that Ninomiya-sensei, most of the sophomore girls, and Toramasa!" Kuno listed down every person he thought of that hated Ranma more than anything.

"Yeah, altogether that makes it more than twenty people, it's perfect!" Ryoga agreed.

"Let's meet back here tomorrow! I'll gather everyone else!" Mousse shouted and they all laughed maniacally together.

**"RANMA SAOTOME, THIS TIME, YOU'RE DEAD!"**

... ... ...

At school the next day, Kuno carried out his part of the plan and whispered to every student he managed to pass by and told him/her the plan for destroying Ranma for good. Most of them turned him down saying 'he's too strong, there's no way we can beat him anyway.'

Kuno wandered aimlessly through prep period and tried to search for the best way to get people to fight with him. "There has got to be someone who has a grudge against 'him.'" Kuno mumbled.

"Oh, I think I can be of assistance." A voice broke his thoughts and Kuno turned toward the new speaker.

"And who might you be?" Kuno asked.

The boy was about a year younger than Kuno and he had shadows under his eyes that indicated that he insomniac. "I am Hikaru Gosunkugi, and I detest the name of Saotome." He said.

"Oh really? Then how can you help us?" Kuno asked.

"It's simple, I have the power of manipulation and I can make anyone I want to turn against Ranma and defeat him once and for all." Gosunkugi explained and took out a voodoo doll with a black pigtail attached to the head.

"What is that?" Kuno asked.

"This is my Ranma voodoo doll, and I attached at least twenty of his hairs and managed to braid it back. I add a little magic power to the doll and a little bit of Ranma's DNA and bam! I have him in the bag!" Gosunkugi elaborated and light dawned on Kuno.

"Oh, I see, you're just the man we needed!" Kuno acknowledged him. "How about we team up and together, we can defeat the nemesis that has claimed our property!"

Ranma leaped up and flying kicked Kuno in the face unexpectedly. "I can hear you, you know. If you're trying to scam me by teaming up against me, then you're VERY WRONG." Ranma stressed the words 'very wrong.'

"Your petty little threats can't get us together! Our combined might shall defeat you once and for all! We, the Ranma-haters-for-life, will destroy you in an all or nothing fight to the finish!" Gosunkugi declared and that made Ranma grin.

"Oh really? You and what army?" Ranma said coldly and beamed at them.

"Our army!" a group of students from all the classes had assembled behind Kuno and Gosunkugi. "We will defeat you today!" they shouted in unison and Ranma backed off a little.

"Hey, don't ya think you're going a little overboard for a stupid grudge match?" Ranma asked.

"Today is the day that we fight together as one!" Kuno shouted on the behalf of everyone else.

"If the fight against the Saotome, then I will too!" Principal Kuno joined in, along with the rest of the hateful staff.

"Ha, even an entire army's not enough to defeat me! You think you're so hot just because you've assembled a school army?" Ranma challenged and another group had assembled with Ryoga and Mousse leading it.

"We are in it as well!" Mousse and Ryoga shouted in unison.

*Damn! I had no idea that I acquired so many enemies!* Ranma thought. "And who are these people?" Ranma asked.

"These are the Ranma haters from town, now you're clearly outmatched and outnumbered!" Mousse exclaimed and an uproar came out from the crowd of people.

Akane, Ukyo, and Ryuunosuke came up from behind Ranma to see what was going on. "Ranma, what the hell is happening?" Akane shouted.

"I don't know, maybe these guys got the idea that gathering all the people in town that hate my guts will beat me for sure!" Ranma shouted.

"That's a little too much for hate, right? I mean what did you do to upset these people?" Ukyo asked.

"That's what I wanna know!" Ranma stated.

"Well, you're not going in it alone. I'll help you fight these guys." Ryuunosuke said, and the other girls nodded in agreement.

"That's right. It wouldn't be a fair fight, one-on-one thousand, you need our help." Akane said.

... ... ...

Principal Kuno held a microphone in his hand and announced to everyone in the building. "Now, we be havin' a school and town war! On the behalf of all the students, I, Headmaster Kuno shall be leadin' the school Kahuna!"

The Anti-Ranma army had gathered outside and they stood directly in front of Ranma and his small army, which included Akane, Shampoo, Cologne, Soun, Genma, Ukyo, and Ryuunosuke.

"Wait a minute, Shampoo!" Mousse shouted out. "Why are you fighting with the enemy? Are you betraying me! And you too, Cologne!"

"I go where Airen goes, I hate you!" Shampoo declared and Mousse got into a fit of rage.

"Akane, we have to fight against you!" Ryoga exclaimed and immediately look shamefaced.

"Ryoga, come fight with us!" Akane invited, and nearly got Ryoga into siding with them, but Mousse stopped him.

"No, Ryoga! It's a trap set by Ranma to lure you into his trap! He wants Akane to lure you into fighting with them, after all, you're our strongest guy so far!" Mousse stated and Ryoga stood still.

"You're right, Mousse, it's a matter of priority against favors." Ryoga said, and Mousse sadly agreed.

"Both of our beloved women have joined Ranma, our fabled enemy, and we mustn't allow ourselves to be deceived by them! Right now, their minds have been poisoned by his evil ways!" Mousse added to his declaration.

"You're right! Maybe you should lead the town army!" Ryoga suggested.

Mousse nodded and grabbed Principal Kuno's microphone. "Can I borrow this?" he asked and took it from his hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen! As you are about to witness and see first hand, we are the Anti-Ranma army, and I, Mousse, shall lead the town's army! Ranma will be vanquished!" he declared and set his round glasses on the top of his head and pointed in the direction that Ranma was in.

"We will take you today, Ranma! And you will return to us which you unfairly stole!" Mousse shouted.

"I stole? What did I ever do to tick you off?" Ranma shouted back.

"Our women! You took our property...*sniffles*...you took away our pride and now we will take it back!" Mousse shouted and everyone cheered with him. Akane, Shampoo, and Ukyo's anger flared at the retort made by Mousse.

"If you fight against him and my lowly disciples then I too will fight!" a short man with a balding head came out of nowhere and took the microphone out of Mousse's hand.

"Master Happosai?" Genma and Soun shouted together in puzzlement, then ran over to the other side.

"Hey, traitors! Whatever happened to giving your true loyalty towards your children?" Ranma shouted and brushed it off. "Damn them!"

"Whether it's them or us, we have to fight this as a team!" Akane stated.

"I guess there's no helping it! We gotta fight this!" Ranma declared and curled his fists even tighter.

"Let the war begin!" Mousse took the microphone again and shouted through it and they charged at Ranma and his small army.

... ... ...

A/N: Well, here's another chapter for your enjoyment. Sorry I didn't get back to you in time, but I had SATs this week at school and I hope you'll forgive me! Rate, subscribe, and review please! Tell me what you think and I'll get back to you next time! Thanks!


	6. Poisoned

**New in Town**

-Chiba Hiro

(Disclaimer: A Ranma ½ and Urusei Yatsura crossover. I do not own anything of Rumiko Takahashi's and not for promotion or copy right.)

... ... ...

**Chapter 6: **Poisoned

Both sides collided amongst each other, and Ranma and his small army fought through it all. A few of high school's jocks ganged up on Ukyo and Akane, but they prevailed easily.

"Man, this is so easy!" Ranma stated, and they ran right through the crowd. "None a' these guys even match up to me!" Ranma boasted as he knocked another guy out.

"Ah, quit bragging, Ranma! You and I both know that you can't do this alone!" Akane remarked.

"That's what you think, you girl stealing bastard!" Mousse shouted from in front of them.

Ranma pushed his way to the middle of the fighting. "Alright, Mousse! Dragging all these people here just so you can have your stupid revenge is just plain idiotic! What, have you gone out of your mind already? Gotten desperate, eh?" Ranma taunted him.

"You are in no position to make teasing remarks, Ranma. As of now, you're completely outnumbered. What do you think you can accomplish with your small army, huh?" Mousse stated with a smirk. "Ha, you can't do anything, huh? I have to admit that my scheme is working a little off from what I planned it to be, but this is better." Mousse bragged.

"If this is your idea of a joke, then I'm not laughing!" Ranma shouted. "Ganging up on me is one thing, but gathering everyone in the school and the town is where you crossed the line!"

"Admit it, Ranma! You'll be far weaker than that soon enough!" Mousse taunted.

"I'm not tired yet! Bring it on, duck boy! Fight me like a man, instead of hiding behind these people!" Ranma challenged, but Mousse shrugged.

"I'm the leader, Ranma. In battle, the leader always fights each other last, and until you break through my lines of offense and defense, you are sadly out of the league." Mousse said.

"What is that supposed to mean? I'm stronger than you, and now I got you! There's nowhere else to go! You're in my way now, and there's no one to stop me." Ranma said.

"That's what you think!" Mousse exclaimed. "You're better off facing my allies first!" Mousse snapped his finger, and a crowd of people in white gathered in front of him to face off against Ranma.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Ranma shouted in frustration, and rammed through the crowd. "Ha, that was too easy!" Ranma bragged, but doubled over in pain. "What the...hell! What just happened?" Ranma shouted in pain.

"Oh, so you finally succumbed to the effects of the poison I had inflicted on you! That makes it a sure win for us!" Mousse explained.

"When did that happen? I didn't even see you do anything!" Ranma shouted.

"Oh, I am the master of hidden weaponry and a master always supplies his disciples with the necessary equipment they need for battle. I invented a poison garment for everyone here that's wearing white! That means, everyone you touch with a white garment, you instantly get sprayed with its poison! Even the thing I'm wearing will make you even more poisoned!" Mousse explained.

"Hey, stupid, just about everyone in the town army is wearing white! If we're not all lucky, Shampoo or anyone else could be poisoned by it!" Ranma shouted.

"I realized that, but I saved the surprise for last. Everyone in the front lines is not wearing poisoned dipped garments, only the ones closest to me are the poisoned ones!" Mousse laughed maniacally. "As the poison continues to spread, your whole body will shudder, and you'll be dead by the end of the fight!"

"You're a dirty cheater!" Ranma accused and fell to his knee.

"When you make me mad, Saotome, this is the punishment you deserve! I meant what I said earlier. You've been nothing but a thorn at my side, and now that you're on your knees in front of me, I see now that my revenge has been fulfilled. In other words, I won without having to fight you myself. Have a nice eternity in HELL!" Mousse said and disappeared.

"Why that bastard!" Ranma cursed.

Ryuunosuke brushed past a few boys who that had ganged up on her, then ran to Ranma's aide. "Are you okay?" Ryuunosuke asked.

Ranma got up weakly, and gave Ryuunosuke a faint grin. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"We gotta finish this fight fast! Any minute now, the fight will be finished, and we're surely gonna lose."

... ... ...

Ryoga and Kuno ran through the fighting crowds in search of Mousse. "Where is that bastard? I gotta pay him back after all the things he's done to me!" Ryoga declared.

"I will too!" Kuno added, and they managed to catch up to Mousse who was standing quietly, watching the battle rage on.

"Mousse, why aren't you getting in there?" Ryoga asked.

"It makes sense on why I'm not fighting. It's because I don't like to fight girls." Mousse said.

"Yeah that's true." Ryoga agreed.

"If you eliminate the biggest target in the opponent's army, then the entire thing will come crashing down. Right now, Ranma's having the toughest fight of his life." Mousse explained.

"What do you mean?" Ryoga asked.

"I mean, I have encountered Ranma, and I involuntarily defeated him without touching him myself." Mousse said.

"You defeated him without using your hands? Are you, perhaps, a Puppet master?" Kuno blabbered.

"No, I am a weapons' master, and now he's probably suffering from the effects of the poison." Mousse said.

"You poisoned him? How did you do that?" Ryoga asked.

"I had my men come up to him, and everyone in there with my white garments and the outsides are completely covered in poison! Now, every time you come into contact with the white garments, the poison instantly rubs off on you! He should have acquired enough poison to start fainting right about now." Mousse explained.

"That's playing dirty, Mousse!" Ryoga accused. "I thought we were gonna get even on him with our bare hands, and not some underhanded poison tactic!"

"What's wrong? I thought we all agreed that Ranma was supposed to die, and besides, I did it for you! Now we can all just sit back and watch his final hours in misery and pain!" Mousse exclaimed.

"This is insane! I wanted to laugh in his face, and see him, for once, on his knees, begging for mercy with a defeated look on his face...but this is not honorable! I would never succumb to poisoning him without a fight!" Kuno added.

"Well, what's done is done. Right now, there's nothing he can do about the effects." Mousse said.

"How long does he have? And what are the effects?" Ryoga asked.

"The poison is meant to spread throughout the body at an alarming amount of kinetic energy. In other words, every time he moves for a punch or kick, his strength, speed, agility, and stamina are weakened until the poison reaches his vital organs, and then...he dies." Mousse explained.

The expressions on Ryoga and Kuno's faces darkened as they realized that Mousse's full intention was to actually kill Ranma for his own selfish desires.

... ... ...

Meanwhile, Ranma and Ryuunosuke continued to fight the oncoming army of the town and the school. Ryuunosuke was in top physical state, but Ranma was in worse shape, his breathing grew heavier every time he moved and it made it harder to keep up with Ryuunosuke.

*I'm slowing down! But, why am I weakening even more? If this keeps up, then I'm as good as dead meat.* Ranma thought, and struggled even more to keep up with Ryuunosuke.

"So, you wanna get out alive, huh?" a new voice broke through his thoughts and a small, old man in a ninja outfit appeared in front of Ranma. "Well, you gotta be punished for good this time!" he shouted, and his aura flared up like flames. "Prepare yourself!"

Ranma glared weakly at the little man. "Get outta my way! I've got no time to mess around with you!" Ranma shouted, but the man would not let him escape.

"You're not escaping that easily!" he shouted, and threw a firecracker at Ranma and it exploded in his face.

A mini crater appeared underneath him, and Ranma lay unconscious.

"Ha! I win this time, Ranma! Now...eh...are you even listening, punk?" he shouted, and went down to where Ranma was, and poked him. The battle ceased fire, and a crowd gathered around the crater.

"No way, this is..." he started, and Akane, Shampoo, Cologne Ukyo, and Ryuunosuke went to his side.

"Master Happosai, what happened? Why isn't Ranma moving?" Akane demanded.

Shampoo, Akane, and Ukyo ganged up on Happosai, and sent him flying into the sky. "You evil, old man!" they shouted as he flew up.

Cologne knelt beside Ranma and tried to get his pulse. "His pulse is fading fast, and it is as if he's been poisoned!" Cologne stated, and everyone threw shocked stares at Cologne.

"Whoever did this is definitely a poison master, and a good one at that!" Cologne shouted. "Quickly! We must find the culprit!" Cologne shouted, and the sound of a squabble was heard, then Mousse flew into the crater.

Ryoga jumped down into the crater, and held Mousse up by the collar. "I believe he was the culprit behind all this. It was his plan." Ryoga said and lowered Mousse to the ground.

"Mousse, you are the one who cracked this elaborate scheme?" Cologne asked, and Mousse got up to face her.

"I'm sorry, but it was me who came up with this plan." Mousse said.

"What else did you do, aside from starting an Anti-Ranma war?" Cologne asked.

Mousse reluctantly admitted his fault. "I'm sorry, please forgive me! It was me who poisoned him! I made this plan, and I was the mastermind behind everything that has happened!"

"Explain to us how this came about. A scheme of this level had to come from a master tactician, and I find it hard to believe that you are smart enough to file a war against him." Cologne said.

"I'm sorry, but they all agreed to this plan, and it is true that I thought of this plan! I thought long ad hard of a way to defeat Ranma Saotome once and for all, and now I had a plan that would take him down for good. I thought about it, and rounded up Ryoga and Kuno to see if they would agree to my plan. We had a meeting the other day about how to defeat Ranma. I brought up the plan, and they agreed to it."

"But we had no idea how far the extent of your plan would go as. I admit that Mousse had a great plan, and it was mostly our decision to defeat him." Ryoga added sadly.

"Anyway, we came up with a plan to gather up everyone in the school and the town that absolutely hated Ranma. I took care of the townspeople, and Kuno took care of the school." Mousse continued.

Kuno, at this point, also joined in the conversation. "It was also my task to get the headmaster to agree, and I told him of this scheme that an acquaintance of mine came up with, and surely enough, he joined our team. In less than an hour, the entire school was rounded up and in no time at all, we assembled our army."

"We took almost no time at all on gathering our men. Ryoga and I got everyone from the town together, and we devised a tactical plan. The night before that, I thought about a lot that Ranma was capable of doing, so I decided to add something more deadly to the scheme. I made special outfits for some of our men, and I made a poison entirely from scratch. I gathered all the books from the libraries about how to make a deadly poison, and I got all the necessary ingredients to make it. I made three full pots of poison, and I sampled it on a cockroach. The result was great. I spread the poison all over the outsides of the garments, and then I passed it out to everyone willing to take it as the main defense."

"I had everyone with the poisoned garments be the second-to-last line of defense, and I knew Ranma would get through easily, and then I toughened him up a bit. When he was in splitting distance between my men and himself, I sent them to attack him, and he won of course, but he didn't take into account that he would be affected severely by it. As a result, the poisoned garments had rubbed off on him, and he took in the poison."

"I had no idea what happened afterwards, and I assume that he acquired more of the poison, and now this happened." Mousse finished, and grinned to himself. "I must say, this plan amazed even me, and in the end, I defeated Ranma without having to touch him! It was the greatest plan I ever cracked up, and now I can claim my prize, right?" Mousse declared and turned to face Shampoo, but tears filled her eyes.

"Mousse, this is a felony beyond all compare. You're just lucky the poison hasn't killed him yet. We need a cure. If you don't come up with a cure for this poison, then I will have no choice but to imprison you for life." Cologne said, and Mousse's face darkened with fear.

"But, I didn't know that." Mousse said.

"This plan was great for an amateur, but you failed to realize that once you commit the crime of second degree murder, you will be imprisoned for life." Cologne said.

Mousse lowered his eyes for a moment, but a grin came to his face. "So what. It's not my fault that he humiliated and permanently scarred our reputation for life. He deserves to die!" Mousse shouted and turned his back on them.

"Mousse, how can you be so heartless?" Ryoga implied. "I wanted to defeat Ranma as badly as you wanted, but this is too much."

"Oh, so now you wanna go to 'his' side? You're a traitor, Ryoga!" Mousse accused, but Ryoga stood his ground.

"Please, Mousse, find a cure for him. I know you don't like Ranma, but this is...this is just bad!" Akane pleaded, and tears welled in her eyes.

"No amount of pleas will open this dark heart up again. He's done more bad than good to me. Why should I help him now?" Mousse challenged, and started to walk away.

"You get back here! You have to cure him, if not, then you'll have to answer to my fists!" Ryuunosuke declared and jumped in front of Mousse.

"You're wasting your breath. I have no soul whatsoever, and no amount of threats or pain will ever get me to change my mind. What's done is done." Mousse said, and walked to the side of Ryuunosuke. "Go ahead, kill me for all my worth, at least now you'll be even."

"Mousse!" Shampoo cried out, and Mousse stopped in his tracks. "Please cure Ranma, or I hate you forever!"

Mousse side glanced at Shampoo. *Shampoo, all I ever wanted was to get you away from swine like Ranma, and I thought that his death would prove that you're no longer attached to him. But, now that I see tears in those eyes, Shampoo's happiness means a lot more to me than my selfish desires.* he thought sadly.

"If I do, what will you do to me?" Mousse asked, and everyone's faces held shock in it.

"Do you really think we're that kind of people? We're too young for that, and as long as he's okay, I'm willing to forgive you. So, can you cure him?" Akane said.

"Fine, but if I can't find a cure in time, then feel free to do anything you want to me." Mousse said with a defeated expression. "If I can't win here in life, then maybe my death will be more of a prize than love, or life."

Mousse turned around, and faced the darkening sky. "How long does he have?" Akane asked.

"He has a few hours left, and depending on the amount of poison he's acquired, under no circumstances is he to move."

"Why?" Akane asked.

"The poison was designed to increase faster by the amount of kinetic energy within Ranma. Even if he doesn't move, the poison will last for another three hours at the most. If he does move, the poison in him will spread even further, faster. I don't know how long it will take, but I need all of you guys to help me on this one." Mousse said finally.

"Okay." came the reply, and they immediately set to work.

... ... ...

A/N: Here's another chapter for you, and please don't forget to rate, review, and comment on it. Let me know what to fix so that it can be more enjoyable for you guys, as long as it doesn't involve inappropriate things.


	7. Saving a Life

**New in Town**

-Chiba Hiro

(Disclaimer: A Ranma ½ and Urusei Yatsura crossover. I do not own anything of Rumiko Takahashi's and not for promotion or copy right.)

... ... ...

**Chapter 7: **Saving a Life

"How much time does he have until the poison spreads completely?" Ryuunosuke asked Mousse.

"By my calculations, the poison was injected into him at around three o'clock this afternoon, and right now, it's five-thirty. The full spread of the poison shouldn't reach his vitals until eight o'clock tonight, only if he remains immobile." Mousse explained. "We just need to get Ranma out of here."

"How do we move Ranma from here without the poison spreading faster? I mean, if we move him, chances are that the poison will spread with our kinetic energy implied, right?" Akane inquired.

"There's an easy and a hard way to do this, and the easy way is to carry him without any of his limbs flailing around." Mousse said.

"I'll do it." Ryuunosuke volunteered, but she received only blank stares. "Look, I'll show you!" she exclaimed and picked Ranma up slowly in a piggyback position.

"Alright, where do we go, Mousse?" Ryuunosuke asked.

"I need the seven of you to follow me." He said, gesturing to Akane, Ryuunosuke with Ranma on her back, Ukyo, Shampoo, Ryoga and, unfortunately, Kuno.

... ... ...

Mousse and the gang were walking down Nerima, toward the Nekohanten. "Is this where you did it?" Akane asked.

"No!" Mousse snapped. "I'd have been in trouble if I were here, and Cologne would never let me do a poison experiment here, no, we're going behind the shop."

They were being led through the Nekohanten, and into the back. Mousse crouched down, and began fumbling around with the grass, and started pounding every square inch of the grass area, checking for something. "It's gotta be here somewhere." He mumbled, and Ukyo, Shampoo, and Akane peered down his back to see what he was fussing about.

Mousse went over to an overturned patch of grass, and struck it hard with his fist, and a trap door opened underneath it. "I got it!" Mousse shouted out, and gestured for the rest to follow him down the passageway. "Watch your steps, 'cause it's gonna get a little bit dark down here." He cautioned as they ventured even farther.

Once they got far enough underground everything became shrouded in darkness. "How do you know where we're going, Mousse? It's too dark to see down here." Akane complained.

"I told you it was gonna get dark!" Mousse snapped, and reached out in front of him.

Akane, who was in front of the group bumped into Mousse. "Hey, why'd you stop moving?" Akane asked.

"Hold on." Mousse said, and a light flicked on.

The light was blinding for a moment, and everyone in the newly lit room had to shield their eyes. Once their visions cleared, they saw that Mousse let go of the switch that apparently turned the light on.

"Well, this is the place." Mousse said, and they marveled at the underground room.

"Woah!" they exclaimed in unison.

The room had all kinds of books, papers, beakers, graduated cylinders, and mixing pots littered the tables and chairs, and the walls were covered in Ranma's pictures with darts, and throwing knives pinned to them.

"Sorry that it's such a mess, and there are not enough chairs for everyone." Mousse apologized. "Please don't touch anything. These are all experiments for future projects."

"I didn't know you were a scientist. What is all this stuff?" Akane asked, gesturing to the table with incomplete experiments on it.

"Anyway, back to the subject of why we're here. This is the place where I conduct experiments, and it's always been a hobby of mine to come up with experiments. I almost forgot to tell you that I began to come up with an antidote for the poison." Mousse said.

"What? You mean you had an antidote already, but you didn't tell us?" Ryoga spoke up for the first time since they arrived.

"I didn't say that it was completed yet, I still need a few more ingredients for it." Mousse said.

"Well, whatever it is, tell us what they are so we can get them already." Ryuunosuke said, and laid Ranma down near the wall, since there was no bed, or couch.

"It's not that simple, Ryuunosuke." Mousse said.

"What kinda poison did you make anyway?" Ryuunosuke asked.

"I made the poison out of poison oak and ivy blend. In order to do that, I made sure to filter out the poison itself and rid it from the poison in order to make the antidote, but the thing is, I don't have any poison oak and ivy blend." Mousse explained.

"Can you tell us where to find these leaves?" Ukyo asked.

"Yes, I have a list of places to go to find them. Apparently, the forests around here are filled with 'em." Mousse said, and gave Ryuunosuke a list of places in Nerima.

"But, I don't know the town that well, yet." Ryuunosuke said.

"Well, that won't be a problem since Ukyo and Akane can accompany you." Mousse said.

"What will Shampoo do?" Shampoo asked.

"You can help me with the rest of the potion ingredients." Mousse said. "I just need a bunch of leaves in branches, and you'll need safety protection." Mousse said, and handed Ryuunosuke, Ukyo, and Akane some gloves and a sweater.

"The poison reacts to skin, and so long as you have these on, your skin should be protected." Mousse said. "As for me and Shampoo, we'll extract the poison we have and filter them out."

"What about us?" Ryoga and Kuno asked in unison.

"You guys can help them too." Mousse said, and they happily joined the girls in their search.

"We'll all meet back here at seven o'clock, and just have as many leaves as possible by then, okay?"

"Right!" they shouted, and they left to do their tasks.

... ... ...

"Alright, where should we start?" Ryuunosuke asked.

"How about we try the forest in the back of Furinkan?" Ukyo suggested.

"That's a good start." Ryuunosuke said, and looked at the picture of the poison ivy to see what it looked like.

"Hey, isn't that one of those leaves." Ryoga pointed out, and to the right of them was a bush with poison ivy leaves.

"Alright!" Ryoga shouted out, and ran toward it without thinking.

"Ryoga, wait! The poison!" Akane warned, but it was too late, Ryoga was dancing around them, trying to get the poison's effects off.

"Ah!" he shouted and started scratching his arms, because that was what he used to grab the poison ivy. "Curses!" he shouted, and put on the gloves, then grabbed at the leaves furiously.

Ryoga put them into a plastic bag, and soon, the entire bush was left with nothing. "Should we go look for more, or should we do as Mousse said and collect more until seven?" Ryoga asked, and held the bag up over his head.

"Maybe this should do well enough." Ryuunosuke said, and took the bag from Ryoga. "This seems to be enough, I don't think we should get anymore." He said, assuredly, but then a guy on a bike rode past them, and knocked the bag out of Ryuunosuke's hands, and carrying the bag away.

Shocked, Ryuunosuke curled her fist, and then sprinted after the person. "Hey! Get back here!" she shouted after, but the rider was already a yard away.

"Quick, we gotta go after that guy!" Ryuunosuke shouted, and ran toward the direction where the rider was going.

Sweat drops. "Why don't we just get some more leaves?" Ukyo asked no one in particular, and they shook their heads.

"Should we really leave her alone to get that bag?" Akane asked. "We should at least try to help!" Akane shouted.

"You are right!" Ryoga loudly agreed and trailed after Ryuunosuke.

"Wherever the fair Akane wants me to go, I, too, will go after!" Kuno proclaimed and followed suit.

"I say we go get some more ivy, those guys are just knuckleheads." Ukyo suggested, and Akane silently agreed.

... ... ...

After an hour had gone by, they had practically searched the entire road, and there was no sign of the bag of ivy, or the rider.

"Damn, that guy got away, and I don't see that bag anywhere!" Ryuunosuke swore, and panted.

"Hey, we can't quit now, we should keep looking!" Ryoga encouraged, and rushed forward.

"Hey, do you even know where you're going?" Ryuunosuke shouted after, and followed after.

Ryuunosuke sped down the street, and immediately, the rider brushed past them, and Ryuunosuke turned and sprinted toward it. "Hey! You got something of mine!" Ryuunosuke shouted after, and the rider looked back to see that Ryuunosuke was gaining on him.

"Get away from me, you weirdo!" he shouted and cycled faster.

Ryuunosuke was not about to give up, and she grabbed a bike from a rack, and sped after the rider. "Get back here!" she shouted, and they began the game of cat chasing mouse.

Around the alley they went, and Ryuunosuke caught the rider in a dead end. "You're finished!" Ryuunosuke said, and ganged up on the defenseless rider.

"Hey, what do you want from me? I didn't do anything, I swear!" he pleaded, and the bag, she could see, was stuck on his bike.

"You got something that belongs to me!" Ryuunosuke stated.

"What? I didn't steal anything from you! I don't even know you!"

"That's funny! You don't even remember anymore!" Ryuunosuke taunted.

"Listen, I don't want any trouble, okay! So, if we fight, promise me that if I win, I get to go free, if not, then you can take all my lunch money!" he declared and put his hands in front of him, and went into a boxer's pose.

"I don't want your lunch money! I want the bag!" Ryuunosuke shouted and leaped into the air.

The rider jumped back, and Ryuunosuke socked him in the jaw.

The rider tumbled over his bike and landed hard on the ground. "Take whatever you want from me, jus don't hurt me anymore!" he shouted, and put his hands up over his head in a gesture to defend himself.

Ryuunosuke was satisfied, then she walked over to him, and attempted to grab the bag, but the rider caught her off guard and seized her wrist, then judo flipped her over into a grapple hold, and laid his legs on top of her forearm and neck.

"Psyche! I got cha', didn't I? Like I would let someone else take my things away from me! I'm not stupid, ya' know!" he taunted, and pressed his leg harder on her arm. "Say you give up, and go away and never come near me again, or else..." he trailed off.

"Or else, what?" Ryuunosuke taunted.

"You're in no position to make threats! As I was saying, or else I'll break your arm and neck, then we'll see who's robbing whom!" he shouted confidently.

*He's right! I can't hold out much longer, if I try to move, his leg will only press harder and my arm will break! I gotta think of what to do now!* Ryuunosuke thought, but just as his leg pressed down, a jerk was raised, and the rider was sent flying into the wall.

"Who gave you permission to hit her like you did?" the figure taunted, and the person who hit the rider was revealed to be none other than Ranma.

"Hi ya', are you hurt anywhere? Sorry I wasn't able to help you earlier." He said, and helped Ryuunosuke up.

"Are you okay?" he asked, and Ryuunosuke looked dreamily into his eyes.

"Yeah." she replied. "Are you okay? I mean, how are you still walking? I don't even have the ivy yet."

"Well, the others really pulled through for me, and they did what they did, so when I heard that you hadn't come back yet, I looked through town, but then Ryoga said you disappeared into an alleyway, and that's when I found you. So, yeah, I'm one-hundred percent again!" Ranma explained, and laughed at his own statement.

"Well, welcome back."

... ... ...

A/N: Well, here's another edition to my story, and please rate, review, and comment on it. I just wanted to let you guys know that my eighth chapter will probably be my last one for this story, but I'm not sure yet, and I did say in one of my earlier chapters that my goal was to create at least eight chapters for this story, unless this was reviewed high enough, and people wanted to read more of it. Thanks again! Bye!


	8. Finale

**New in Town**

-Chiba Hiro

(Disclaimer: A Ranma ½ and Urusei Yatsura crossover. I do not own anything of Rumiko Takahashi's and not for promotion or copy right.)

... ... ...

**Chapter 8: **Finale

"Ranma, are you gonna be alright?" Ryuunosuke asked Ranma. "What happened?"

"Ah, Mousse took care of everything, and after he cured me, I gave him a little payback for all that stuff he did to me." Ranma explained.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Ryuunosuke asked.

"It's too late to do anything now. Wanna go home?" Ranma suggested.

"Back to your place?" Ryuunosuke asked uncertain.

"Yeah."

... ... ...

At the house. "So, do you have any plans for your living situation yet?" Ranma asked.

"No, I don't." Ryuunosuke answered with some doubt.

"I mean, you don't wanna stay here, do you?" Ranma emphasized.

"Hey, are you trying to get rid of me?" Ryuunosuke inquired.

"No, I mean, you don't wanna live here after all that's been happening, do you?" Ranma elaborated.

"What do you mean by 'after all that's been happening'?" Ryuunosuke asked.

"My crazy town, the guys, and girls, you know." Ranma said.

Ryuunosuke thought for a second. "Now that you mentioned it, the town does seem sort of...different, and I'd probably be driven insane if I was in the middle of the craziness, but you know what, I think I like it. Tomobiki could never amount to something as upscale as an all-out war against a person they hate, and I certainly think that weirdness has nothing to do with it. Ranma, if you want, could I stay here with you?" Ryuunosuke asked, blushing.

Ranma looked quizzically at Ryuunosuke, but thought for a second. "I don't see why not. After all, you're like the sister/friend that I never thought a guy like me could have in...a century maybe. I'm glad that you like it." Ranma said.

"Ranma, Ryuunosuke, dinner is ready for you!" Kasumi called from downstairs.

"Okay!" they answered, and rushed down to the dinner table at the same exact time.

Everyone eyed them differently now, before, they almost thought that the two could have been twins, if not for the hairstyles.

Ranma and Ryuunosuke ate the same way, they sat the same way, and they had the same amount of food on their bowls, doesn't that make people wonder if these two were related?

After a while, Ryuunosuke set her bowl down, and looked to everyone else occupied with eating. "Um, Ranma?" Ryuunosuke asked.

"What is it? You gonna say something?" Ranma said.

"Maybe now would be the 'best' time to tell them about 'that', right?" Ryuunosuke said.

"Oh, yeah. Um, Mr. Tendo, Ryuunosuke wants to say something." Ranma said.

"Yes, what is it, so-, I mean, Ryuunosuke?" Tendo asked.

"Um, I was wondering if you could help me with my living arrangement. You see, I don't have a permanent home here, and I'd like to know about the best place to live for a while." Ryuunosuke explained.

"Well, you've come to the right place. Say, why don't you and Ranma live together? I don't see any wrong in it, wouldn't you agree, Saotome?" Tendo said.

"Yup, I agree." Genma said.

"So, with that being said, how would you guys feel about that?" Ranma gestured to Kasumi, Nabiki, and Akane.

"I think it would be a fun experience." Kasumi commented.

"If you ask me, I think it's just another mouth we gotta feed. But, I have objections to the living arrangements, if you want to crash somewhere else, I'll hook you up with a real estate agent." Nabiki suggested. "How about you, Akane, what do you think?"

Akane looked at Ryuunosuke, then to Ranma, and then back again. "Uh, I think she should...be free to stay anywhere she wants, and if she's comfortable living here with us, then I think she should stay." Akane said finally.

"Did ya hear that? You can stay here if you wanted to!" Ranma exclaimed.

"Uh...I don't know, I don't wanna intrude or anything. I don't wanna be in the way all the time. Like Nabiki said, it's just gonna be another empty stomach to satisfy, and I'd be abusing your kindness if I were to accept this so easily, without thinking of possibilities." Ryuunosuke admitted.

"Whatever you think is right to do, I'll help you do it." Ranma said. "So, what's your choice?"

"Um, Nabiki, I kinda want your help in this too. Is that okay?" Ryuunosuke said.

"Sure." Nabiki simply replied. "How much do you need? I should warn you, I charge a hefty price if my help is wanted."

"Are you sure about that? Nabiki will scam you." Ranma whispered in Ryuunosuke's ear.

"Whatever the price is, I'll do it. So, Nabiki, will you help me?" Ryuunosuke asked again.

"It's a deal now." Nabiki said. "Tomorrow morning, I'll hook you up to an apartment manager. You have to be up bright and early, because real estate does not tire easily."

"Yup, whatever it takes, I said, I'll be there." Ryuunosuke stated.

... ... ...

Next morning, Ryuunosuke walked downstairs with Ranma to where Nabiki said she would wait for them.

"*Yawn* What's the deal with waking me up so early in the morning? It's barely six-thirty." Ranma said, glancing at the clock.

"She said we had to get up this early." Ryuunosuke said.

"Where is Nabiki? She said she would meet us down here at six-thirty sharp." Ranma said, groggily.

"Well, do you need water to wake you up?" a splash of water came from behind Ranma, and he turned instantly from male to female.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Ranma shouted, and spun around to meet Nabiki face to face. Nabiki held an annoyed expression, and she held a bucket over her shoulder.

"Excellent, you're awake." Nabiki said with a grin, and walked past Ranma. "Follow me." She said, and she led them to wherever she had planned to go to.

Ranma and Ryuunosuke walked side by side, or head to side in Ranma's female case. Ryuunosuke looked down at the petite martial artist, and could not stop staring at her.

*Hey, why can't I stop looking at her- I mean him! Damn, even in that form, he's as hot as a chili pepper!* Ryuunosuke thought fiercely.

Ranma looked up at Ryuunosuke, and saw that she was pounding her head with her fists. "Um, what are you doing?" Ranma asked.

"Nothing." Ryuunosuke said, and put her hands down. "So, uh, I was wondering, how does the Jusenkyo curse get picked out? I'm still confused."

"Like I said before, whenever you land in a cursed spring, you obtain the cursed form. It's hard to define, but let me give you an example, when you land in, let's say, the spring of drowned girl, and you obtain the creature's form, or obtain the form of the girl that drowned there." Ranma explained.

"So, if I fell into that spring, I would have red hair, a pigtail, and a set of curves?" Ryuunosuke speculated.

"Why do you wanna know that? You're already a girl, and it doesn't make sense for you to change into the same type of form. Unless, you're unhappy with the way you look, or how you see yourself." Ranma teased.

"No, that's not what I'm trying to say." Ryuunosuke said.

"Anyway, Nabiki, how far do we have to walk?" Ranma asked.

"Oh, we passed by the place a few blocks back there, actually." Nabiki said.

"What? You mean we walked past the place already, and you didn't stop and tell us!" Ranma shouted. "Why, I ought ta'!"

"Oh, relax, I was just kidding, gosh, can't take a joke these days." Nabiki said.

"That wasn't funny!" Ranma snapped. "How far are we now?"

"Oh, I think we just passed by it." Nabiki said.

"Don't joke around with me now!" Ranma fumed.

"I'm not kidding this time, I think we passed it. We have to go back another block." Nabiki said.

"We have to walk back! How could you get lost? I thought you knew this place!" Ranma shouted.

"I did, but I got sidetracked." Nabiki said.

"Yeah, whatever." Ranma said sarcastically.

... ... ...

"Okay, here we are!" Nabiki exclaimed cheerfully.

Ranma and Ryuunosuke walked slowly behind her, and stopped to catch their breath.

"That felt more than just one block, Nabiki!" Ranma stated.

"Well, we're here now, let's go inside." Nabiki said, and led them into the building.

Once inside the building, Nabiki went up to the front desk, and asked the deskman something that Ranma and Ryuunosuke could not hear.

"Oh, thank you." Nabiki said finally.

"Guys, over here!" she shouted to them, and they walked toward the front desk.

"Follow me, please." The deskman said, and led them into an office at the back of the lobby.

... ... ...

He opened the door, and they walked inside. "Mr. Takahashi is expecting you. He'll be with you in a moment." The deskman explained, and closed the door.

The office had three chairs, two for the clients, and one for the agent. The office included a desk, a computer, some papers and documents on the table, and some pictures of various people.

Ryuunosuke and Nabiki sat in the two chairs, while Ranma stood behind them, waiting.

A moment later, the door opened, and a man with a bald head, and glasses walked in.

He situated himself in front of Ryuunosuke and Nabiki on the opposite side of the desk. "Good morning, ladies." He greeted them, and set his papers down.

"Well, let's start with your names." He said.

"I am Nabiki Tendo." Nabiki introduced herself.

"Ah, so you're Miss. Tendo, and this, uh, lovely young...lady must be Ryuunosuke?" he said uncertainly.

"Yeah, it's a long story, anyway, let's get down to business. We're here to look for a living space for Ryuunosuke Fujinami." Nabiki started.

"Alright." He said, and booted up his PC. "So, what did you have in mind, Miss. Tendo?" Mr. Takahashi asked.

"Whatever you have available for one person." Nabiki said.

Mr. Takahashi typed some things on the keyboard, and then turned to Nabiki and Ryuunosuke.

"Well, in our inventory, we have three spaces opened. In a condominium in Furinkan Park, that place has many wonderful spaces for one person each."

"Tell us if it can be suitable for Ryuunosuke." Nabiki said.

"What did you have in mind that young Ryuunosuke needs?" Mr. Takahashi asked.

"We want a one person living space, with a small kitchen, two bedrooms, working bathrooms, a living space, and a small study space. We want the price range to be ten thousand or below. And we want it within a two mile walking distance of Furinkan high school. Do you have any of what I just mentioned?" Nabiki explained.

"I have only one option with that kind of place. I have an apartment complex with those kinds of elements. It is located on Furinkan Avenue, and it has everything that you mentioned." Mr. Takahashi said.

"How much does it cost?" Nabiki asked.

"For it to be fully paid off, we need twelve payments of three hundred for the next year." Mr. Takahashi said.

"That's reasonable. When will this be ready to move into?" Nabiki asked.

"You're just in luck. You'll be able to move in within the week." Mr. Takahashi said.

Mr. Takahashi pulled out a clipboard, and some papers. "You need to sign this three paged document, saying that you agree to the terms you're responsible for."

"Deal." Nabiki said, and she signed the documents.

"Have a nice day!" he said.

"It's a pleasure doing business with you. I'll be able to ship the full twelve payments by this time next week, so it'll all be covered." Nabiki said, and they left the office.

... ... ...

"Well, thank you, Nabiki. I don't know what to say." Ryuunosuke thanked.

"You don't have to thank me. Now get your stuff and let's go see your new apartment." Nabiki said.

"Wow, that's great for you! We're glad that you're finally getting a place all to yourself!" Ranma said with little enthusiasm.

Ryuunosuke saw through this, and managed to smile at him. "This doesn't mean that I won't leave you for good. I may have a new place for myself, but this doesn't mean that I won't get to visit you once in a while, and speaking of which, we never did get to settle the score between us. Whadda you say we settle it now?" Ryuunosuke proposed.

"It sounds good to me!" Ranma agreed, and the two raced their way out of the building and sparred against each other with much enthusiasm.

"Ha, punks." Nabiki smirked, and left them to continue sparring.

... ... ...

A/N: Well, that's it for this story, folks. I'd like to thank you guys for rating, commenting, and reviewing this story. It means that maybe I'll get to be a better writer someday. Anyway, thanks for reading, and if you have any story ideas that you want me write, that's original, and appropriate, please let me know by email or write it in one of your reviews, it doesn't matter. Thanks again! Bye!


End file.
